User blog:The Chaos Puppet/Renovations
I don't know how much you know or believe about spirits and supernatural entities. What I'm writing here is me recalling events that happened to me recently. I hope you comprehend the things I speak of. I must admit, they get a little... out there. Allow me to provide a short back story: I met my wife about three years ago. She and I have a certain affinity toward the spiritual arts. She is something of a medium, so interacting with spirits is not uncommon for her. I also interact with spirits, but I concentrate on other skills, so I'm not really a medium. I moved in with her to an apartment, which ended up being a fiasco. So we moved back to the house she was living in previously. The house was haunted. This, of course, fascinated me and only made me happier to be here. The house was built by something of a hotspot of spiritual activity, mostly malevolent ones who are bound there. So, things sometimes got rough. It was, however, manageable. We have a few cats in the house, and they tend to keep certain spirits at bay. Some entities are louder than others, demanding their presence be known. One comes to mind is a small girl that runs up and down the basement hallway, screaming. She was manageable. I was able to kinda trap her in a small closet like space. Here's where it gets interesting. The house itself is rather strange, simply by design. Ever heard of the Winchester Mystery House? It's a bit like that, only much smaller. There is a ridiculous amount of needless technology all over the place, rooms simply filled with mirrors, electronic sliding doors that look like walls and that's skimming the surface. Honestly, there are a few rooms I haven't seen or been able to access. Recently, my wife has told me about a figure she has spotted around the house as of late. I have also sensed it. She seems to find it to be a bit hostile. I too felt that there is something off about his energy. New spirits rarely cause problems, but on occasion, we do get the ones that manage to make trouble. Two days ago, I went into a back room of the basement to retrieve something, and I found the room soaked and dripping water from the ceiling. I was perplexed as to how this could have happened, as the room was fine a few days earlier. But, for some reason my mind drifted toward a paranormal explanation. Strange place to jump for reasoning, but you can't pick your thoughts. We called the plumber to come look at it, thinking maybe a pipe burst or something. When I took him down to the room, we had to tear down part of the drywall ceiling. This was not hard, it came down like paper. We finally got enough torn down to peek in and find the cause of the leak. It is probably not hard to imagine how eerie things felt when it was revealed that there were no pipes above that room, or anywhere near the water damaged area. It was one of those "Mystery Leaks," as the plumber called it. This was going to take a bit of work (severe understatement) to fix. If you've ever read or watched shows about an alleged true haunting, you may have heard about how doing construction on a house tends to wake up dormant ghosts or spirits. It doesn't always have to be a bad thing, but spirits can be just like people. Have you ever been violently woken up from a peaceful sleep? I can't blame them for being angry. I think the root of my problem is the spirit who has recently shown up. It seems to be the shadowy figure of a man in a suit, wearing a hat. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it doesn't look good. Granted, the key to being a miracle worker is to arrive when good things happen. The key to being a harbinger of doom is to arrive when bad things happen. This could easily be a misunderstanding. Only time will tell, I suppose... Category:Blog posts